


Hogwarts in Minutes (Drabble Collection)

by Grym



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: hp100, Community: lupin100, Community: snape100, Crack, Drabbles, F/M, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-08 23:19:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6878941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grym/pseuds/Grym
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Miscellaneous 100-word drabbles and tiny ficlets, mostly written for random community challenges. Predominantly Snape-related, with strong Hermione/Snape tendencies, but all sorts of wizards and witches have or may still appear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Legilimens

**Author's Note:**

> Too short to be their own entries, but maybe someone might enjoy one or two of them. Tucking them all here. All standard disclaimers apply, of course.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Severus Snape faces the Dark Lord's skilled legilimency and tries to remember.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original A/N: I'm not in the habit of writing drabbles, but I'm beginning to think they're a pretty good opportunity to explore the Potterverse in quick, different ways. Written for the Snape100 LiveJournal Community Challenge: "The Mating Habits of the Snarky Potions Master." (First drabble ever. July 2004.)

Skeletal fingers slid into his mind, probing, rough and cold, searching for naked images of disloyalty, digging into the mask of reverence and leaving only the humiliating pain of exposure in their wake. He lay panting and flushed on the wet stone ground, trembling at the brink of hopelessness, grateful for the darkness that hid them from the hungry eyes of the surrounding Death Eaters.

Denied the comfort of physical closeness for so many years, Severus Snape shivered, leaning into the Dark Lord's arcane embrace with all the trust of an abused animal – the most intimate touch he could remember.


	2. Of Summons and Salt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes it's wise to act on even ludicrous advice. Professor Snape ruins a potion under the concerned gaze of his student assistant, Hermione Granger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shades of a longer Hermione and Snape mentorship tale WIP that may see the light of day someday. Written for LiveJournal’s Snape100 community challenge: "Superstitions." July 2007.

Scattered flecks glinted ignominiously across the table as sparks erupted from the ruined potion. He stilled his shaking hands, loathing her sympathetic gaze, cursing himself for the oath that had slipped from between his clenched teeth.  
  
“Some muggles believe spilled salt is bad luck, Professor,” she offered quietly.  
  
“And why would that interest me, Miss Granger?” he snapped, fixing her with venomous black eyes. “Get back to work!”  
  
When she turned away, he abruptly pitched a few grains over his shoulder. The Mark had begun its slow burn and, within hours, he would have all the ill-fate he could bear.


	3. After Cruciatus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Years after the war, mediwitch Hermione Granger offers a hurting hero some possible solace. Not DH compliant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A future what-if written after the release of OotP for the LifeJournal Snape100 community challenge: "Magical Maladies." July 2007.

“Professor?”

 Hunched over the cauldron, Severus Snape stiffened. One palsied hand dropped to the tabletop, steadying itself before reaching haltingly for another ingredient.

 “The Headmaster said —“

 A growl. “Idiot mediwizards. Go back to patients who need you.”

 “Still irascible.” The second visitor smiled, advancing in a whisper of medical robes.

 The dark head snapped up. “Dr. Granger.” Distant.

 “We have the cure, Severus.” She joined him by the cauldron. “Neville’s parents are recovering. Draco, too. Albus and I hope . . .”

 As he glanced at her, one silver lock of hair fell into his eyes, masking their hope.


	4. Waiting into Midnight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the dark hours of the morning, Albus Dumbledore waits and mourns for a lost soul.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written in 2004 -- For the LJ Snape100 community's challenge, "Wait."

He remembers the child, clever but not vain. Unkempt and distracted. “But you know what Black did!” Pride warred with the sting of shattered faith.

He remembers the youth, tearless face buried in shaking hands. “You can’t possibly know...” The cracked voice of one broken by darkness. Lost. Untouchable.  
  
Tonight, he remembers the man, wondering what he suffers in the cruel midnight shadows. “You do not need to know.” Payment in blood and soul.  
  
And he waits for the halting scuff of boots and the reluctant rap at the door, tangled white beard wet with muted tears for the child.


	5. Winter Reasons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tonks wants Lupin to attend a celebratory reunion of the Order, but Lupin strangely doesn't want to go. pre-Tonks/Lupin. Not DH compliant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written in 2007 for the Lupin100 LiveJournal community challenge: “The Mating Habits of the British Werewolf” 
> 
> Original Author’s Note: I used to volunteer at a wolf research facility and can vouch for the heightened agitation and aggression of the winter months. Perhaps it’s similar for werewolves in the Potterverse?

She spent twenty minutes insisting, cajoling, and ignoring his quiet excuses. “Remus, it’s an Order reunion! A celebration! Even old Severus is coming. You should too.”  
  
Tired and exasperated, he replied without thinking. “I told you I can’t, Tonks. It’s January.”  
  
“Why in Merlin’s name should that matter?”  
  
He flushed to the roots of his grey-streaked hair and mumbled something incoherent.  
  
“Say again?”  
  
The confession came in a reluctant rush. “January is mating season,” he sighed. “It’s all very...agitating. So, please understand --”  
  
Grinning archly, she linked her arm through his. “All the more reason for you to come.”


	6. Before Moonrise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Young Remus Lupin's friends have a surprise for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written in 2007 for the Lupin100 LJ community challenge, "Remus discovers his friends are animagi."

Remus shivered miserably against one blood-stained wall, amazement warring with terror. “It won’t work. Merlin, it’s great you did this, but ... I’ll kill you.”

The massive black dog stretched, transforming back into an intense, determined Sirius. “No, you won’t. We’ve done the research.”  
  
“In case you couldn’t tell,” James offered, making silly antler gestures with his hands.  
  
“Werewolves only attack humans.” Peter practically danced. “It’s perfect! We’re geniuses!”  
  
“We can do this, Moony. You’re not alone anymore.”  
  
Suddenly, the werewolf was surrounded by warm furry bodies, and he smiled shakily, grasping at hope in the darkness of the shack.


	7. The Language of Animagi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snape's been practicing his animagus transformation, but not his ability to remain cautiously unreadable. Pre-McGonagallSnape.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the HP100 LiveJournal Community Challenge, "Superstitions" in 2004. I've never cared much for Snape as a surprise animagus, even though there are numerous enjoyable fics out there that explore the possibilities. This challenge made me do it, despite that. :)

She felt his stare. While she basked in the sunlight, he sat stiffly in shadow, his glittering amber eyes unblinking. The hot, musky scent rising off his coal-colored fur was tainted with the lingering spice of wormwood. When she returned his gaze, arching her whiskers to better read him, his tail tip flicked irritably, signaling indecision and interest in ways his pale human face never did.

What did muggles say about black cats? McGonagall always thought such superstitions misinformed, but as the younger animagus padded toward her, his smooth movements calculating and surprisingly sensual, she suddenly wasn't so sure anymore.


	8. After the Fall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Voldemort's defeat, a suddenly free Severus Snape acts on suppressed desires. HGSS. Not DH compliant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written in 2007 for the Snape100 LJ community's challenge “Snape’s Day Off."

He swept her through the charmed silence of the ruins, oblivious to shocked and curious stares. His hands were warm; his glinting black eyes studied her face.   
  
“Professor Granger?” The silken voice, familiar yet entirely new.  
  
“I’m sorry.” She flushed beneath his intense gaze. “I didn’t expect—“  
  
Half releasing her, he shook his sleeve back to reveal the fading outline of the Mark, invisible among the shadows of muscle and vein. “I received this at age sixteen.” She stared and suddenly felt his breath, hot and close, murmuring against her hair. “This is my first day off since then.”


	9. Hooked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dumbledore has ideas about how his Potions Master should spend his holiday. (Crackfic!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Crackfic alert! Not usually my cuppa, but the challenge made me do it. ;-) Written in 2007 for the Snape100 community's challenge "Snape's Day Off."

“No, Albus,” he repeated firmly. The Headmaster must have been sniffing phoenix ash again.  
  
“It’s perfect for you, Severus,” the barmy old coot insisted with that damned cheerful twinkle. “Quiet. Far away from students and staff.”  
  
“I achieve quiet away from dunderheads by staying in my rooms.” He lifted an unopened tome pointedly. “Which is where I will spend my day off.”  
  
“Uses popular potions ingredients, too.”  
  
“Flobberworms are hardly popular ingredients.”  
  
“Besides,” Dumbledore smiled innocently, “you owe me for escaping Sybil’s faculty makeover.”  
  
Snape shuddered. “Fine.” He replaced his book, sighed, and took one of the proffered fishing rods.


	10. When Words Fail

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes words aren’t enough. Hermione acts to prevent the war from driving Severus away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Triple drabble (300 words) for the challenge "Absolutely No Dialogue!" No memory whatsoever of what community this was written for -- but it's pretty old, too. GrangerSnape100, perhaps?

When the war escalated, he pulled away.

At first, she was confused and hurt when he stayed cloistered in the study at Grimmauld Place or behind warded doors at school. He no longer responded to her invitations or showed up unexpectedly at her quarters, discomfited by his own gesture. No working together in the lab. No half-accidental touches as they passed in empty hallways. No uncertain but shiver-inducing glances across the staff table at meals. When she did catch his eye, the guilt and paranoia in his gaze stopped her breath.

For his sake and hers, it had to stop.

She followed him into the dungeons after dinner that night. When he turned to speak, she stepped against him in the dim, torch-lit hallway, laying a finger on his lips. He flinched and scowled, glanced away. Cupping his gaunt face in one hand, she urged him to look into her eyes, and after a moment of resistance, felt him sink into the memories she wanted to share.

_… watching him as he worked, body arched over a cauldron, intense, brilliant and compelling…_

_…biting her lip, flushing whenever he brushed her hand…_

_…dancing alone through the halls after their first chaste kiss…_

He turned away suddenly, stiffening, self-deprecation written in the set of his mouth. Hermione seized his arms, turning with him to meet haunted black eyes, willing him to see, to feel the images that had woken her for too many nights:  wordless sensation—the brush of his lank hair on her face, the heat of his mouth against her skin, the rhythm of his too-lean body sweating against hers, tangled in the black sheets she’d glimpsed on his bed.

Smiling, she watched as astonishment drove the coldness from his eyes. And still without speaking, she led him to his rooms.


End file.
